


Gentle Jim

by Jathis



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy meets a new friend on Pandora and gets a new name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this artwork and idea:

 

“Excuse me? Can you tell me where I could find Atlas Corporation? I think they would like to have me back!”

Timothy blinked at the oddly cheerful voice behind him, turning around and looking down at the small robot that smiled up at him. He tilted his head to the side, unable to help the way his own mouth formed a smile at her cheerful appearance. He returned the wave she gave him before shaking his head. “I’m sorry but I don’t think they exist anymore,” he confessed.

“Oh dear!” Gortys said with a frown. She looked around for a brief moment before looking back up at him. “Where did they go?” she asked.

“Well…” Timothy stooped down into a crouch in front of Gortys to give her a better eye level view, thinking for a moment. “From what I heard…they went bankrupt?”

“Their banks ruptured?!”

“…Sure.”

“Oh my…that doesn’t sound very good at all!” Gortys noted. She rolled back and forth slightly in thought. “Where should I go now?”

Timothy thought for a moment, shrugging his shoulders. “You could stay with me?” he offered.

“Oh! I couldn’t possibly be a bother to you!”

“You wouldn’t,” he assured her.

Gortys giggled a little, clapping her hands together. “You’re so nice, Gentle Jim!”

“…Who?”

“That’s your name, isn’t it?” she asked.

He laughed, rubbing the back of his head as he considered this. “I guess so.” He blinked as Gortys rolled over, hugging him gently around his middle.

“Gentle Jim is the best!” she announced.


End file.
